Just Some Stupid Feelings
by Brit313
Summary: It was a boring day. it really was. Feliciano really thought today was going to be a good day, eating pasta, playing around with cats and having fun. But it was the complete opposite. (( I suck at summaries but it get's better in the story. GERITA. Rated T just to be safe and a lot of fluff! I hope you guy's enjoy it and thank you all for the support! 3 ))


It was a boring day. it really was. Feliciano really thought today was going to be a good day, eating pasta, playing around with cats and having fun. But it was the complete opposite.

Today he was facing a big rain storm and he couldn't go outside. he could make pasta but what's pasta with out nice weather.

He also wanted to go to town today and maybe by himself new clothes and new recipes to cook at him.

Sadly he couldn't do any of that so he found himself sitting on the couch and looking around the house that seemed way to quiet. Oh how it was boring.

"I wish Germany was here so I wouldn't be so bored…" he said softly to himself, sighing as he got up from the couch and seemed to roam around the house, finding nothing interesting.

Soon to his won surprise though, he heard the door bell ring which made him jump. Rushing down the stairs he flung open the door, he found a soaked German at his doorstep.

"Ludwig?! What are you doing in the rain, come in, I don't want you to get a cold." He widened his eyes and quickly stepped out of the way for him to walk in.

"Danke…" he replied to the other, walking in and taking off his coat, what was not soaked from the rain, and hung it up on the coat rack for it to dry.

"So why did you come here~" The other sang as the other walked in, giving him a bright smile.

"Hmm? Oh, Gilbert was being annoying and I really didn't want to deal with him today. So I came here because I figured it would at least be peaceful." he looked at the other with a plain face.

"Oh, well your always welcome here, Luddy. I was bored anyway and having you come here makes me super happy!" Feliciano dang once again to the other, making the German blush from the nickname he just gave him.

"Come on~ We can watch T.V. together or maybe make some Pasta together!" The small Italian said to the other, taking his hand and dragging him around the house.

They soon found something to do and found both themselves sitting in front of the Television, watching what seemed a T.V show that Feliciano seemed to like a lot.

"Ve~ Do you like it? I find it really cute with all the kitty's and dogs playing with one another~" He said happily to Ludwig, watching as one of the cats was playing with a ball of yarn with a dog.

"Ja, it's an okay show." Ludwig said to the other, looking up now and then at the cats and dogs, as well as glancing at Feliciano and blushing from how cute he was.

He actually lied to the other. He didn't come here because of Gilbert. Actually Gilbert was out bothering Roderich. The young German wanted to be with the Italian. He usually found the other not annoying, but actually fun to watch.

He loved how the other's personality was so bright and happy. No matter what happened, you could always find Feliciano happy and care-free.

Without him even knowing, Ludwig found himself starting at Feliciano, watching every detail the other had and quickly looked away from him so he wouldn't notice how red the other's face was.

As the show soon came to a end, Ludwig once looked over at Feliciano who, of course, fell asleep. But now that he thought about it, it was pretty late and he should start heading home soon.

Sighing softly, Ludwig got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the sleeping Italian, picking him up and carrying him up the stairs and to what seemed, his room.

Lookign around, he could tell the other's room was nice. it had bright wallpaper, clean carpet and even a nice bed that was made and had a pot of flowers on the night stand.

He then walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and layed Feliciano on the bed, covering him up and getting ready to leave. But sadly he heard that the other awoke.

"L-Ludwig? Your not going home are you?" he said softly to the other.

"Ja, I should get going it's pretty late a-" He widened his eyes as he heard the sound of loud thunder and lightning come from outside the house, making the house shake and Feliciano squeak and hide under the covers.

Great, another problem.

Sighing, Ludwig walked over to the other's bed and sat down on it. Well, he couldn't leave now, it was the worst weather to walk outside with.

Once he sat down, Feliciano quickly popped out of the covers and wrapped himself around the other, holding onto him and whimpering.

Ludwig could't help but blush from the other's actions and pat Feliciano's back.

"It's okay, it should go over soon…" He said to Feliciano who seemed to let out another squeak as another loud thunder rolled by.

Sadly but as well as happily. Ludwig found himself curled up by the other, who was asleep now and smiled just a small amount as the other was asleep.

The storm was now long gone and it seemed to just be a light sprinkle outside.

He knew the other wasn't to fond of storms but always found himself always comforting the other. Weather it was bad weather, England's cooking, training, or anything else. He was always by the other's side.

Smiling just slightly once again, he watched as the other as asleep. he had a smile on his soft pink lips, his hair was in his face, which was pushed away by Ludwig, and in period looked like an angel as he was sleeping.

It was like watching a young kid sleeping. He was so peaceful and so happy. That was another thing he loved about Feliciano.

Slowly, Ludwig place a small kiss on the other's cheek and then on his soft lips. He actually liked the Italian a lot but always backed out as he was going to tell him what he said.

But who know's, one day he would actually tell him and Feliciano might actually like him back. He sure hoped he did. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with him anymore. He was his life.

Smiling, he placed another kiss on the other's lips and got up from the bed, making sure to not wake him up.

Walking out of the room, he could tell his face was a scarlet red and grabbed his coat that was still a little wet. He then opened the door and walked out of the house and out into the rain.

Oddly, today wasn't such a boring day for both of them. It was actually a nice day for them and he knew he would remember this day for quiet a while.

Maybe Feliciano would soon figure out the other liked him and maybe they could get into a relationship and so on.

Shaking his head, he smirked just slightly and put his hands in his pocket's of his jacket and soon started to walk to his house.

Besides, they were just some stupid feelings that will go away soon. Or so he thought that.

The End.


End file.
